


Cheesecake, and Other Delicious Things

by Nerdrocker42



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdrocker42/pseuds/Nerdrocker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skye and Simmons celebrate Valentine's Day. There is no plot, tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake, and Other Delicious Things

“Happy Valentines Day, Jemma.” Skye picked the package up off the ground and slid it across the table. They had finished their dinners, and dessert was coming. It was wrapped in solid purple paper and tied with a solid black ribbon. 

Jemma smiled and said “Thank-you.” She pulled it closer to her.

Skye smirked wryly. “Wait until you open it for that.” She untied the ribbon, then delicately opened the wrapping and pulled it away. She looked at the box and her mouth quirked into a smile and she felt a shudder run through her. Skye went on. “You position it in your panties, yeah, and I can control it from here.” She gestured to her phone on the table. “How cool is that?”

Jemma’s mouth went dry, and she could barely manage words. “Very cool indeed.” She drew out the ‘cool’ to mimic her date, and Skye thought it sounded  quite adorable in her accent. “Thank-you.”

“Absolutely!” Skye was almost purring. “Go try it on.” 

“Okay.” She wrapped it up as best she could in the wrapping, then slid the box into her purse. She took a sip of her champagne, then got up and went to the restroom. 

It was a clean bathroom, befitting a fancy restaurant like this. She pulled away the paper again, and opened the box on the sink counter. The vibrator was purple and curved, designed to fit against her vagina, held in place by her panties, which were also purple. Purple was Skye’s favorite color, and Jemma loved the color, too, because now it made her think of Skye. There was nothing else in the box, and she was about to send a text to Skye when the vibrator started to buzz, and she almost jumped. Then she got a text from Skye saying “Making sure it works. Yeah?” And she sent back “Yeah,” and it stopped buzzing.

She pulled the vibrator from the box, leaving her purse and the box on the counter, then chose the largest of the three stalls. Her dress was black, form fitting, with a conservative neckline, and the hem was around mid-thigh, which was sort of daring for Jemma Simmons. She pulled the skirt up her thighs and nestled the vibrator against the curve of her pussy, with one end pressed to her clit and extending down and into her slit. She pulled her skirt back down, and composed herself. She folded down the box, put it in her purse, and threw away the wrapping. She looked in the mirror. It didn’t  look like she had a remote-controlled vibrator in her underthings, so that was good. She was already starting to get worked up and Skye hadn’t even turned it on yet. She took a deep breath, then walked back to their table.

When she got back to the table, their desserts were there. They’d both ordered a slice of cheesecake. She sat down carefully, and Skye took a bite of cheesecake. "Does it fit?" 

Jemma nodded, smiling shyly, and took a bite of her own. "It fits nicely." She was already a touch wet with the thought of what Skye might be planning. 

"Good." Just then, Skye flicked something on her phone on the table. The vibrator buzzed to life, and Jemma's spine bolted straight. "Shush, darling." Her heart started to race and her stomach fluttered. The most of the pressure was on her clit, and the other end teased just inside her lips. Skye spoke quietly, her voice low and captivating. "I'm going to keep it on until the waiter comes with our check. No cumming unless I say it's okay, and try to keep quiet, we don't want to draw attention, right. Sound good?" Jemma was trying to agree, but it just came out as an inarticulate whimper. Skye smiled with hungry eyes. "Good. Then, when we leave, we're going to go home and I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't see, think, or walk straight for a week." Jemma coughed on a sip of champagne when Skye said the last part. 

They finished their desserts. Skye eyed Jemma the whole time, watching her squirm in her chair. Jemma was enthralled by all the sensations; the luxurious confection in her mouth, the view of Skye's cleavage  in her low-necked purple dress across the table(it also had a fairly high hem, which Jemma also appreciated), the big band lounge music in the background, and the vibrations between her legs that made her cunt pulse with wet heat. She didn't know if it would be enough to make her cum if Skye allowed it, but it was nonetheless lovely. "Open your gift now." Jemma was stunned she could manage a coherent sentence. 

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." Skye reached under her chair, picked up the thin black package, and set it on the table. She undid the purple ribbon, and lifted the top off the box. Inside were five silk scarves, three purple and two black. She spoke with a hypnotizing tone. “These must have cost a lot of money. You must really want to make me happy.” Skye was driving Jemma insane. She pressed her legs together to relieve some tension. “Although I am curious whether these are more a gift for me or for you,” Skye teased. “Oh, the waiter’s coming.” With a flick of her finger, the vibration stopped, and Jemma was left empty and wanting and wet and the slightest bit sweaty. Skye paid and left a tip while Jemma did her best to catch her breath.

 

Skye had Jemma all done up, and they were ready to start. Her ankles were bound to the bedposts on both sides of the foot of the bed with purple scarves, her wrists were bound to the headboard with black scarves, and a purple scarf blindfolded her and tied down her hair. She was wearing purple stockings and a black babydoll top with no underwear. Skye had turned on the vibrator again in the car on the way home. It was incredible; she was so wet from it, the sheets were already damp there. 

She couldn’t see Skye, but she knew that she was wearing a matching set of lacy black bra and panties. “What do you want?” Her voice was  dripping with seduction. Which was redundant, Jemma thought, because in her current state, there was no possible way she could be more seduced by her. Nevertheless, it was incredibly hot and she loved it.

Her voice was quiet and unsure. “I need your mouth on me.” Then she heard Skye inhale sharply threw her teeth, and knew she made a mistake. 

Skye's fingers brushed down her face. "What do you mean need, darling? I thought I was in charge." Then she gently slapped Jemma across the face, just hard enough to elicit a gasp and a moan. She slapped her once more with slightly more force behind it, and Jemma's back arched off the bed. "Try again, sweetie."

Jemma inhaled deliberately before speaking. "I'd like to have your mouth on me, if it pleases you, professor.” When they discussed what she would call Skye, they both agreed that ‘mistress’ didn’t seem right, and ‘professor’ was the highest title that always filled Jemma with nervous respect. Skye liked it because it made her feel especially clever. 

“That’s much better.” Jemma felt the mattress depress between her legs as fingers gently grazed along the inside of each of her thighs over the stocking. She gasped when Skye's touch reached bare skin. The touch kept going until directly before the apex of sensitivity, then stopped, and she made a subtle whimpering sound. She felt Skye's warmth on top of her as firm hands pressed her shoulders down. Skye kissed her deeply, and Jemma opened her lips to let her in. She pulled back a few seconds later. 

Jemma sighed. "That's lovely." Then the hands on her shoulders squeezed tighter and she corrected herself. "That's lovely,  professor ." The grip softened into a gentle caress. Skye closed their bodies together and kissed down Jemma's neck to her chest. Skye pulled down the neckline of Jemma's babydoll, and kissed the top her breasts, avoiding the areolas. Jemma's chest was hot and heaving, and Skye's mouth was warm and wet. She pressed her knees against each of Jemma's thighs, but there wasn't nearly friction enough near where it needed to be for any kind of relief.  

"I hope you'll be able to last a while, dear, no cumming until I give you permission, yes?" Jemma was afraid she'd cum as soon as Skye touched her, but she'd certainly try. She couldn't stand the thought of disappointing her professor.

Skye tweaked both of her nipples when the response didn't come soon enough. Jemma inhaled sharply, and her voice wavered meekly. "Yes, professor."

“Good girl.” Jemma felt the mattress shift as Skye moved, and then Skye’s mouth was on her lips. She moved slowly at first, gently kissing the outside of her pussy, lightly glazing the surface with her tongue, and Jemma began to shudder periodically. Skye grabbed her ass and squeezed her fingers, digging her fingernails in lightly, enough to mark her but not enough to make her bleed. Jemma would have been okay with it, though, as long as Skye kept using her mouth. Just as she thought that, Skye thrust her tongue as deep into her slit as she could, and her hips bucked up in response.

Skye pulled away. “Can you control yourself?”

Jemma caught her breath for a couple of seconds. “Yes, professor.”

“You’d better be able to. I’ll have to fail you if you break the rules.” Skye knew that threatening her with failure or disappointment would be the best way to have her set to her will. She dove back into Jemma’s pussy, lapping at her lips, pushing her tongue inside, and occasionally licking at her clit and sucking. She licked down to the inside of Jemma's right thigh. The skin was perfectly smooth; she had shaved especially close for tonight. Jemma whimpered as Skye sucked at a patch of skin until a red mark formed, then she switched to the other side and bit the skin, eliciting a sharp gasp. "What do you say, dear?"

"Thank-you, professor."

"What a polite student." She lapped directly at Jemma's clit until her legs started to tremble and her hips shook up and down. She removed all stimulation, suddenly, and Jemma cried out. "I said no cumming without my okay, and you don't have permission yet. I suppose we'll have to wait until you cool down."

She could barely speak. "Yes, professor, sorry, thank-you."  The mattress shifted, and Skye's lips were on hers. She tasted herself on Skye's tongue, heavy and salty. Jemma could her feel that her knee was situated directly between her thighs, but no matter how she wriggled, she couldn't achieve friction, and this made Skye giggle into her mouth. Skye pulled back, and there was nothing for a few seconds; until a tongue gently ghosted across her right nipple, just enough to be noticeable. There was nothing again, then Skye engulfed her whole left nipple with her mouth and sucked. She did the same on the other side, scraping her teeth across the skin of Jemma's breasts; working her nipples until they were swollen on top of being hard, and her chest was more flushed than it already was. 

Skye pulled back. "Do you think you're ready to start again?"

Jemma sighed and moaned at the same time. "Yes, professor, please."

"Lovely." The mattress shifted as Skye lined herself up again with Jemma’s cunt and set to devouring it. She was using every part of her mouth, licking, sucking, kissing, nibbling, driving Jemma wild. Soon, shudders were passing again through her entire body, squeaks and whimpers that she couldn’t control erupting from her mouth. Skye pulled back again. Jemma’s hips bucked up, searching out Skye’s touch, and she was breathless. The sheets were damp with her sweat, among other things, and her hair was stuck to her forehead, but she couldn’t be bothered to care about that. Skye made a clicking sound with her tongue. “What did I say, sweetheart?” 

Jemma’s voice was loud and the tone wavered. “Not without your permission.”

“That’s right. Do we need to take a break.”

“We might. Sorry, professor.”

Skye giggled, and Jemma could almost hear the corners of her mouth quirk up into a smile. “That’s okay, I have an idea.” The bed shifted, and soon Jemma could taste Skye’s own hot anticipation in the air. “Eat my pussy, Miss Simmons.”

“Yes, professor.” She reached up with her neck as Skye pressed down. She tried her best to use her mouth as well as Skye used hers; licking and suckling, tasting and savoring. 

Skye sighed deeply. “That’s wonderful, Jem, fuck me with your sweet English tongue.” Jemma complied, thrusting her tongue as deep in as she could, and Skye called out. She kept moving her tongue and lips, lapping at Skye’s clit now and then until her thighs tensed up on either side of her head. Skye hit orgasm powerfully, shouting Jemma’s name. By the time Skye got up, the scarf on her face was soaked. “Let’s get this blindfold off of you.”

“If you think that’s best, I’d be very appreciative.” Skye undid the scarf and pulled it off. For a few seconds, the world was exceedingly bright, then her eyes adjusted. “Thank-you professor.” Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Skye. She was wearing a pair of glasses with a thick black frame that did well to make her look the part of academic educator. Her lips were parted slightly, and her expression was smiling. She glanced down to see that Skye was wearing nothing else, and she smiled. “You look very nice, professor.” 

“Why thank-you, Miss Simmons.” She situated herself above Jemma, pressed her breasts tight to her, and claimed her lips. The next thing Jemma knew, there were three fingers all the way inside her, and she yelped into Skye’s mouth. Skye spoke with their mouths still almost touching. “Look me in the eyes and beg.” 

Jemma could barely see any more than Skye’s eyes, and her bangs touched her forehead. The fingers inside of her weren’t moving, and the lack of friction was almost unbearable. “Please, professor.”

Jemma was breathing loud and fast, and Skye thought it was delicious. “Please what?”

She paused to plan out her words carefully. “Please fuck my--my cunt with your mouth. Please make me achieve org--make me cum. Please, professor.” Her eye contact was unwavering. 

She thrust her fingers in and out once, and Jemma gasped. “That’s much better, dear.” Then she continued thrusting, here and there pressing down or swiping across her clit with her thumb. When Jemma's back started to arch off the bed, Skye pulled her fingers out. Then she put her fingers in Jemma's mouth, having her lick them clean while she cooled down, never breaking eye contact. 

She licked Jemma’s lips once more before she pulled away. She repositioned herself. She kissed her way up from each of her knees, then she licked along Jemma’s cunt up to her clit. Skye suckled at her pussy, and grabbed her butt again. She worked a finger closer to her ass. “Yeah?”

She was breathing heavy and her legs were trembling. “Just one, professor.” 

She grabbed a tube from beside the bed, and squirted a tiny dollop onto her left index finger. “Sounds good, Miss Simmons.” Skye moved back to where she was, then worked her finger in slowly as she licked between Jemma’s slit. Her finger was all the way deep, and she started to thrust in and out as she fucked her cunt with her tongue. Jemma’s hips were shaking up and down, and sometimes one of her legs would kick in its bind. She tried to keep herself still, but she had almost no control. Skye pulled away slightly, and nuzzled her clit with her nose.

“Please, professor!” 

“Yes, Miss Simmons, you deserve it. You've been such a good student tonight.” She thrust her tongue in as far as possible, as she fucked Jemma’s ass with her finger. Jemma hit her peak as Skye suckled at her clit. She screamed out, gasped for air, and screamed out again; it was a jumbled, incoherent mix of ‘Skye,’ ‘professor,’ and nothing at all. Shudders ran through her entire body, and every muscle was drawn tight. Her arms pulled at her binds and Skye made a mental note to grab some Aveeno for her ankles and wrists. She kept working at Jemma's pussy throughout her orgasm, pressing a final kiss to it when her hips stopped quaking. She knew after cumming that hard, Jemma would be out of comission for a solid ten minutes, at least. She used that time to take off the scarves; grab the lotion, a hand towel, and a hair brush; and get dressed. She eschewed comfy pyjamas for Jemma's favorite set of lingerie. It was black and plain, highlighting her cleavage and ass. Jemma loved it, and Skye loved how sexy it made her feel. 

Jemma's voice was soft and lazy. "I'll clean the sheets tomorrow." 

Skye chuckled. "Okay. I have lotion for your ankles and wrists and that stuff." She changed back to her bedroom voice. "But first, what do you say, Miss Simmons?" She smirked at Jemma. 

Jemma loved that she was still wearing the glasses, and with her favorite set of lingerie, too. It was undoubtedly the best Valentine's Day ever. "Thank-you, professor."


End file.
